powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Gibken
is of the Gokaigers. He is Captain Marvelous' first officer. Personality A calm man, whose words are few. A compliment from this man is rare, a man with a serious personality who is hard on himself. Always training up his abilities with weapons, and never misses. Has known Marvelous the longest, and as such, he understands Marvelous the best out of the entire crew. Biography Zangyack Joe was once a member of the Zangyack's Imperial Special Forces. While training under the Zangyack, Joe was often forced to endure rigorous and abusive training. It was during this time that he also trained under Sid Bamick, his senpai, or mentor. Sid taught Joe many of the sword-fighting skills he used to great effect as Gokai Blue. When ordered to execute a group of captive children, he blatantly refused and attacked his superior officers, letting the children run away. Because of his insurrection, Joe was taken prisoner and outfitted with an electric collar that could keep track of his every move and would emit an electric shock that could kill him, should he try to remove it. He managed to escape though, with the help of Sid. Unfortunately, his senpai was left behind. Once on the outside, he continued to fight through hordes of Gormin and Sugormin that came after him with a 1,000,000 bounty on his head, unable to settle anywhere in one place due to the tracking collar on him. It was then that Captain Marvelous first noticed Joe. Slowly becoming overwhelmed by his attackers, Joe wasn’t about to give up, though his end was just about imminent. Then Marvelous appeared, offering to help him fight the Gormin and Sugormin off. Realizing that Marvelous was a space pirate, Joe warned him that he would get no money for saving him… and that was when Marvelous told him that it wasn’t money he wanted. He wanted Joe. They fought off the Zangyack forces together, proving to be quite the combination. Afterwards, Joe told Marvelous about the collar around his neck, and how removing it could kill both of them. Still, Marvelous took it upon himself to pry it off of Joe with his bare hands. As they fell to the ground, Marvelous made his intentions known to Joe (that he was searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe), and he accepts, thankful for what Marvelous had done for him, and vowing to stay with him until he achieved his dream. Marvelous passed him a Mobilate and the Gokai Blue Ranger Key. He and Marvelous we're then joined by Luka Millfy, Don Dogoier, and Ahim de Famille soon after. Gokaiger To Be Added Super Hero Taisen When Marvelous takes control of Dai-Zangyack and leads them in battle against Kamen Riders, Joe wonders why they have to fight the Riders and, with Don, joins with Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend), who is looking for Marvelous' treasure, and , a friend of (Kamen Rider OOO), in finding out. They eventually meet the crew of the time-traveling DenLiner. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger To Be Added Super Hero Taisen Z Gokai Blue appeared in with teammates, Kamen Riders and , the Go-Busters and Kyoryugers. Zyuohger The Gokaigers returned to Earth in a quest spearheaded by Captain Marvelous with the goal being the treasure inside the Link Cube. As Marvelous acquired the treasure personally while Gai arranged for the legendary Sentai that had emerged since their initial departure to provide their Ranger Keys to assist them in battle, Joe and the others were sent to provide a distraction, guided by Navi into a confrontation with the four Zyuman members of the 40th and current Super Sentai, the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Engaging the Zyuohgers so as to stall them, Gokai Blue fought Zyuoh Elephant one-on-one followed by his counterpart, Zyuoh Shark. Finding themselves overwhelmed by the Zyuohgers' Instinct Awakened modes, the Gokaigers selected from the Ranger Keys of recent years that Gai had acquired in order to turn back the tide of the battle, with Gokai Blue Gokai Changing into his counterpart from the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gokai Blue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Video game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Blue appeared with his team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue: to be added :Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Blue Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Blue Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Blue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gokai Blue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms Gokai Blue specializes in melee combat, trading his Gokai Gun for Gokai Pink's Gokai Saber to wield alongside his own. When performing Gokai Changes, he typically transforms into previous Blue Rangers. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiJet' Final Waves *''Gokai Slash'': Joe's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Saber, Joe either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. When performing the Gokai Scramble Team Attack, Joe performs a Double Gokai Slash with his and Ahim's Gokai Saber. *''Five Sword Style: Blue Slash'': An attack used against Action Commander Zodomas. Wielding all five Gokai Sabers at once (two in his right and three in his left) Joe inserts a blue ranger key into each Saber before slashing the air, creating manifestations of five previous Blue Rangers that attack the opponent before Joe finishes them off with a spinning double slash. - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes Joe's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Dairanger Joe's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Kakuranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Blue has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 39 blue rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. *Aorenger **Attacks *** Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship - Dia Jack= *Dia Jack **Weapons ***Dia Sword ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 10, 32, 51 - Battle France= *Battle France **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger Episodes 35, 44 - DenziBlue= *DenziBlue **Denzi Punch Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 8, 30, Gokaiger vs. Gavan - VulShark= *VulShark **Shark Jaws Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 7, 46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - GoggleBlue= *GoggleBlue **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DynaBlue= *DynaBlue **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32 - Blue3= *Blue3 **Super Sky Diving **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 28, 51 - ChangePegasus= *ChangePegasus **Pegasus Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 32, 35 - Blue Flash= *Blue Flash **Prism Shooter **Prism Ball This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 27. - Blue Mask= *Blue Mask **Weapons ***Masky Tonfas **Attacks ***Masky Slash (w/ Broadswords) ***Life Aura Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 28, 49 - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin (male version) **Dolphin Arrow Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 25, 30 - Blue Turbo= *Blue Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 14 - FiveBlue= *FiveBlue **Weapons ***Twin Array ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: 199 Heroes Movie, Gokaiger Episode 42 - Blue Swallow= *Blue Swallow (male version) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 28 - TriceraRanger= *TriceraRanger **Triceralance Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 14, 45 - TenmaRanger= *TenmaRanger **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Gravity Star: Gravity Inversion Destruction ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5, 22, 33, 47, 51 - NinjaBlue= *NinjaBlue **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 21, 32, 44, 46 - OhBlue= *OhBlue **Weapons ***Delta Tonfas ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 31 - Blue Racer= *Blue Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 14, Final Live Show - MegaBlue= *MegaBlue **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Tomahawk ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 3 Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 34, 39 - GingaBlue= *GingaBlue **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Claw **Attacks ***Pulse of the Stream ***Rapids Strike ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 13, 20, 47, Final Live Show - GoBlue= *GoBlue **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***V-Mode Brace **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 23, 51 - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolLauncher ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - GaoBlue= *GaoBlue **Weapons ***Shark Cutters ***Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword **Attacks ***Surging Rush Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 7-9, 33 - HurricaneBlue= *HurricaneBlue (male version) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 24, 26, 47 - AbareBlue= *AbareBlue **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Tricera Bunker ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 25, 29 - DekaBlue= *DekaBlue **D-Sniper **D-Rod Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35 - MagiBlue= *MagiBlue (male version) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Blue Splash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 3, 49, Final Live Show - Bouken Blue= *Bouken Blue **Weapons ***Blow Knuckle ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Knuckle Cannon ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 10, 21 - GekiBlue= *GekiBlue **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Spin-Spin Bullet ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 7, 32, 33, 42 - Go-On Blue= *Go-On Blue **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Garage Launcher Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36, 45, 51 - Shinken Blue= *Shinken Blue **Secret Disks ***Double Disk (given to him by Kaoru Shiba) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Water Arrow (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 12, 18, 45 - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Seaick Bowgun This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 22. - Super Mode= *Super Gosei Blue **Weapons ***Gosei Tensword **Attacks ***Super Sea Dynamic Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 51, Final Live Show }} - Blue Buster= *Blue Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - Kyoryu Blue= *Kyoryu Blue This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - ToQ 2gou= *ToQ 2gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Blue Ressha This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - AoNinger= *AoNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AoNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Blue ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29 }} - Other Colors= *Big One **Weapons ***Big Baton **Attacks ***Big One Finish This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 3. - DenziRed= *DenziRed **Denzi Punch This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 48. - VulEagle= *VulEagle This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29. - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Dyna Rod This form is exclusive to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. - Red Flash= *Red Flash **Prism Holy Sword This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29. - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash (male version) **Prism Shooter This form is exclusive to . - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger **Saber Daggers This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Fender Sword This form is exclusive to . - GingaRed= *GingaRed This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - GaoRed= *GaoRed This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 2. - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Ground Inferno This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 3. - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak This form is exclusive to . - DekaMaster= *DekaMaster **Weapons ***D-Sword Vega ***Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode (episode 51) **Attacks ***Vega Slash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 41, 51 - MagiShine= *MagiShine **MagiLamp Buster This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 17. - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **Weapons ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Combination Crush Appearances: Gokaiger Stageshow, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Episode 40 - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 43. - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight **Leon Laser This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 18 }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to . - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to . }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Blue, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Blue Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Blue's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Blue Rangers. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Summons For attacks, Gokai Blue has been seen able to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the first ever seen doing so. *Five-sword One-man Final Wave (Episode 4) **GingaBlue **HurricaneBlue **MagiBlue **Shinken Blue **Gosei Blue Ranger Key The is Joe's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Blue. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Joe confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Blue. Bounty After escaping from Zangyack, his bounty was at 500,000 when they recruited Hakase , which was then raised to 1,000,000 before they reached Earth . It then doubled after the Gokaigers hinder Zangyack's efforts on Earth. This is then raised even further to 4,000,000 and yet further to 8,000,000. Behind the scenes Portrayal and suit actor Yoshifumi Oshikawa.]] Joe Gibken is portrayed by . Prior to the series, he stated the series he wanted to become the most were the Kakuranger. As Gokai Blue, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Black in Tensou Sentai Goseiger and later served as suit actor for Red Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. In the 28th and the 29th episodes of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, his suit actor is Yuto Kikuchi (菊池雄人，''Kikuchi Yuto'') due to the retirement of Yoshifumi Oshikawa. Dub names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Joe as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps his name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while his Ranger designation is Captain Blue. Notes *Joe's proficiency in swordplay could stem from his surname: is Japanese for "sword". *Gokai Blue is mentioned by Gai (Gokai Silver) in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!, when he tell Special Duty Officer Barizorg for he defeating him in Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams. Counterpart notes *Joe shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams and the 7 teams that succeed them (the other two being Marvelous and Luka). **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups (the other one being Marvelous). **He and Luka each have a counterpart played by Hiroshi Miyauchi. In Joe's case, his is Aorenger from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. **He and Don each have a counterpart played by Kenji Ohba. In Joe's case, his is DenziBlue from Denshi Sentai Denziman. **He and Ahim share the same amount of opposite gender counterparts (4). **He and Gai each have a counterpart played by Shiro Izumi. In Joe's case, his is ChangePegasus from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. *6 of Joe's counterparts (Blue Dolphin, Blue Swallow, HurricaneBlue, MagiBlue, AkibaBlue and Zyuoh Shark) were originally female. *7 Blue Rangers (Ninjaman , Signalman, KuwagaRaiger, Kyoryu Cyan (I), Kyoryu Cyan (II), Kyoryu Navy, and Koguma Skyblue) are not Joe's counterparts, as none of these Blues are part of their respective teams' primary groups. Gokai Change notes *Joe's most transformed form was Go-On Blue with six transformations; by comparison Blue Flash, Blue Racer and AoNinger were his least transformed, with only one transformation each. *With six of his counterparts being female, he has transformed into every single one of them, except for AkibaBlue and Zyuoh Shark. Appearances **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Joe Gibken *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Blue *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Blue's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Blue's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Jet Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Gokai Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Blue Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Blue at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Blue Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Gokaigers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Space Pirate Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle